


Redemption Song [fanvid]

by seekingferret



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Also Paige Tico gets a nice moment, Also lots of other characters, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Chewie and the gang sing a redemption song





	Redemption Song [fanvid]

**Title:** Redemption Song  
 **Fandom:** Star Wars Series  
 **content notes:** Violence, torture, slavery, character death  
 **responsible for the lack of consistency in title block from vid to vid:** seekingferret  
 **Song:** "Redemption Song" by Angelique Kidjo  
 **Length:** 3:39  
 **Thanks to:** bessyboo and starlady for betaing.

 **Premiered at:** 2019.


End file.
